1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preventing the poor conduction at electrical switch contacts which is caused by organopolysiloxane gas.
1. Prior Art
Silicone products which are principally composed of organopolysiloxane have an excellent heat resistance, cold resistance, and chemical resistance, as well as excellent electrical insulating properties, and accordingly are used in numerous electrical devices as an insulating material, for example, as heat-resistant electric wire packing, grease, etc. However, these silicone products have an adverse effect on electrical switch contacts which may be used in the vicinity and frequently cause the problem of a defective electrical contact, that is the problem of poor conduction It has been reported that low molecular weight organopolysiloxanes remaining in the silicone product evaporate at room temperature or under heating, and that this gas reaches the electrical switch contact and is subjected to the discharge energy from the opening and closing of the contact. As a result, it undergoes a chemical conversion, and forms an insulating substance such as silicon dioxide, silicon carbide, etc. (refer, for example, to Denki Tsushin Gakkai Gijutsu Kenkyu Hokoku, 76 (226). pages 29 to 38, (1977) [Institute of Electronics and Communication Engineers of Japan, Technical Research Reports, 76 (226). pages 29 to 38 (1977)]. However, when one considers methods for preventing the poor conduction at electrical switch contacts which is caused by this low molecular weight organopolysiloxane gas, one finds that no truly excellent means for solving this problem has been found. Proposed methods have been no better than a method in which the low molecular weight organopolysiloxane is removed by a thermal degassing treatment, and a method in which the loading conditions (both voltage and current) on the electrical switch contact are limited to within a range at which defective conduction does not appear.
Accordingly, the present inventors carried out a vigorous investigation with a view to eliminating the above problems, and this invention was achieved as a result. That is, the object of the present invention is to provide a method for preventing the problem of poor conduction caused by organopolysiloxane gas at electrical switch contacts, for example the electrical switch contacts used in relays, switches, micromotors, etc.